


Histoires de coeur

by Clamiroyal



Series: Pride Month [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: "you make me feel like I have a heart", Ancienne Organisation, Declarations Of Love, Game: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Je shippe même pas Naminé X Kairi à la base X), Kiss on the Cheek, Mais je les aimes bien en fait, Multi, Pre-Relationship, They're cute, second
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Two Shots sur deux ships de KH écris pour le Pride Month ^^ Plus de détails à l'intérieur ! (PRIDE MONTH - Jour 15 : Naminé X Kairi)
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Pride Month [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769671
Kudos: 1





	1. Jour 164

**Author's Note:**

> Yaoi – Axel X Roxas  
> Avant relation (MOT SPECIAL : Noël)  
> Spoils : Pas vraiment de spoils sur 358/2 Days (même si cela se passe dans le jeu), mais des spoils sans contextes de détails sur Axel et Saix appris dans KH3

Axel se lève, et s’étire. Puis, se laisse mollement retomber au lit.   
Il ne veut pas se lever… Il ne veut pas partir en mission… Il ne veut pas ENCORE que Saix le critique pour un truc au pif dont il se fiche complètement… 

-Axel ! Réveille-toi !   
-OUAH !!!

Il sent quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Il se redresse brusquement, et lâche un énorme soupir. 

-Roxas ! Ne fais plus jamais ça !   
-Mais nous sommes en mission ensemble aujourd’hui !   
-C’est vrai ? 

Axel se frotte les yeux pour se réveiller. 

-Oui ! Nous partons dans le monde de la Ville d’Halloween !   
-Vraiment ? Wow, tu me vends du rêve…   
-Alleeeeeeez !!! C’est même pas dans la même région que d’habitude ! Reprend Roxas  
-Pfff…

Axel ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. 

-Allez, laisse-moi sortir de là, je te rejoins !

Le pyromane repousse Roxas, qui se remet sur ses jambes immédiatement. Roxas sourit, et sort de la chambre d’Axel. Ce dernier soupire. 

-En mission ensemble… Saix, mais à quoi tu joues. 

Il ricane un peu, se lève, et regarde par la fenêtre. Le Kingdom Hearts brille de mille feux… 

-T’es magnifiquement tragique, tu le sais ça ? 

Il sourit, et sort enfin de sa chambre. Les couloirs blancs l’assomment un peu. C’est tellement monotone, lourd, pesant… Axel déteste cet endroit. 

Il n’aurait jamais dû être ici… S’il avait su, s’il avait su…

-Ah, te voilà enfin ! 

Le rouge redresse la tête. C’est Roxas qui est là, toujours aussi impatient. 

-Re.   
-Hey ! Salut Axel ! Fait Xion plus loin

Elle est là aussi, se préparant pour sa propre mission. Plus loin, Axel remarque Demyx jouer de son instrument étrange, Luxord joue avec ses cartes, et Xaldin fait on ne sait quoi plus loin. 

-Salut Xion. 

Le pyromane baille. 

-Encore endormi jusqu’à midi… Tu es impossible… Souffle Xion  
-Tu m’as gâché mon jour de repos, je dois rattraper le temps perdu ! Rétorque Axel

Il ricane un peu. Roxas se rapproche et lance : 

-Tu viens ? 

Il attrape le bras d’Axel. 

-Olà, calme-toi, on va y aller à cette Ville d’Halloween. 

Il ne peut s’empêcher de sourire devant l’excitation du plus « jeune ». Comment savoir son âge précis, après tout ? Enfin il a l’air d’avoir quoi… 15, 16 ans… ?

ENFIN BREF.

Il s’étire un peu, et invoque un portail sombre devant lui. 

-Après toi. Invite Axel

Roxas sourit, et court dans le portail, suivit de près par Axel. 

Les deux arrivent dans une espèce de forêt sombre. En tournant la tête, le pyromane remarque cinq arbres, ornés de différentes… Portes ? Portes elles mêmes décorées en forme de sapin, ou de poule ? 

-C’est vraiment étrange ce coin. Souffle Axel  
-C’est légèrement angoissant. Reprend Roxas. Mais on est dans la Ville d’Halloween après tout. 

Roxas marche un peu vers les portes, et arrive devant l’une d’entre elle, représentant un sapin vert décoré de boules colorées. 

-Elle est étrange… Fait Roxas  
-Roxas, je te déconseille… Tente Axel  
-Wow, on peut aller dedans !

Roxas ouvre, et fais un pas à l’intérieur.

-Oh non ne vas pas là-dedans ! Lance Axel  
-Wooow ! Fait Roxas  
-ROXAS !!!

Trop tard, le plus jeune est tombé dans le trou de l’arbre. Axel y court, et appelle son ami. Au bout de trois appels, il peste. 

-C’est pas vrai quel idiot ! 

Il secoue la tête, et saute à son tour. 

Il garde les yeux fermés, jusqu’à sentir quelque chose de froid sous lui. Il ouvre un œil. Puis le second. Et enfin cligne des yeux. 

-De la neige ? 

Il regarde autour de lui. Des montagnes enneigées, des sapins couverts de neige, plus loin un village toujours aussi enneigé mais décoré de guirlandes lumineuses…

-Mais où est-ce que j’ai encore… Il commence  
-Axel ! 

Le rouge redresse la tête, et laisse s’échapper un soupir de soulagement. 

-Roxas ! Te voilà, idiot !   
-Cet endroit est magnifique ! Ignore le blond

Axel se redresse, et retire un peu de neige de son manteau. 

-Si tu le dis…  
-Mais regarde ! C’est tout blanc, partout autour de nous ! Reprend Roxas  
-Oh, c’est vrai que t’as jamais vu la neige. 

Roxas se penche pour inspecter cet étrange truc blanc sur le sol. Il en attrape un peu, et le lâche immédiatement.

-C’est froid !   
-C’est normal, c’est comme de la glace. Souffle Axel  
-De la glace… A l’eau de mer ?!  
-Pffff, mais non ! Je veux dire… C’est de l’eau très froide ! Mais pas salée, et je te déconseille d’en manger.  
-Oh…  
-Par contre, on peut faire beaucoup d’autres… Commence Axel   
-GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR !!!

Le duo se retourne. Axel pousse un soupir légendaire. 

-Maintenant, vraiment ? 

Roxas invoque sa Keyblade. 

-On ferait mieux de s’en occuper tout de suite. 

Il se met en position de combat, alors qu’Axel se relève et s’étire un peu. 

Devant eux viens d’apparaitre un immense Sans-cœur. Il est tout aussi noir que ses collègues, mais décoré de dents, griffes et jambes rouges. Il est très fin, a un tout petit corps blanc, et semble très agile et malin. 

-Il aurait pas pu venir à un autre moment, ce Sans Cœur géant ? J’ai la flemme… Reprend Axel  
-Plus vite on aura terminé, plus vite on pourra explorer cet endroit ! Affirme Roxas  
-Tu marques un point. 

Axel invoque un chakram, qu’il place sur son épaule. L’autre, tenu par l’autre main, se laisse pendre vers le bas. 

-Finissons en vite alors. 

Il sourit. 

-Adieu, petit Sans Cœur. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

-Ce monde était incroyable !   
-Hm hm.  
-Et la neige est tellement magnifique…  
-Hm hm…  
-Et toutes ces couleurs de partout ! C’était merveilleux !   
-Hm hmmmm…  
-Dit quelque chose ! 

Axel soupire profondément, mâchonnant sa glace à l’eau de mer. Roxas, à ses côtés, au sommet de la tour de l’horloge de la ville du Crépuscule. Ce dernier mange aussi une glace à l’eau de mer, les yeux brillant à cause de ce monde. 

-Et qu’est-ce que tu veux que je dise, exactement ? Demande Axel  
-Je n’en sais rien, quelque chose !   
-Bon bon.

Il mordille sa glace. 

-Ce monde a vraiment l’air de t’avoir laissé une forte impression.  
-Oui ! Il est magnifique !   
-… C’est vrai que j’ai pas vu la neige très souvent. J’aime bien ça. 

Il lève les yeux au ciel. 

-Et je n’y ai jamais vraiment joué non plus.   
-Jouer ? On peut jouer dedans ? Demande Roxas  
-Bien sûr. On peut construire des choses, on peut s’allonger dedans… On peut même faire des batailles.  
-Des batailles ?   
-Ouais. On attrape un peu de neige, on le roule en boule, et ça fait une arme. Explique Axel  
-Wow… 

Ses yeux se mettent à briller. Axel ne peut s’empêcher de rire un peu. 

-Pfff, Roxas, tes yeux se remettent à briller ! Taquine Axel  
-Tu crois qu’on pourra vivre là-bas ?

Axel se fige. 

-Euh… Quoi ?  
-Il va falloir que j’en parle à Xion ! Tu sais où elle est ?  
-Probablement en mission encore mais on peut revenir sur… Commence Axel  
-Tu ne t’en souviens pas ? Coupe Roxas

Le plus jeune prend un air dépité. Et Axel prend une inspiration révélatrice.

-Ah oui, je me souviens ! 

Il baisse un peu la tête.

C’est vrai que Roxas et Xion lui ont proposé de vivre ensemble, tous les trois… Et le pire, c’est qu’Axel a accepté. Et qu’il a même plutôt hâte. 

(J’ai accepté, oui, mais je ne l’oublie pas. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber. Pas comme toi, Isa…)

-Axel ?  
-Désolé, perdu dans mes pensées. 

Axel se retourne vers Roxas. 

-Ouais, c’est bon, je m’en souviens. Mais… T’es sûr de toi ? Il fait  
-Oui ! Et nous pourrions revenir ici tous les soirs pour manger nos glaces. Ce monde était tellement beau… Justifie Roxas  
-… Il t’a vraiment laissé une forte impression. 

Le rouge ne peut s’empêcher de sourire. Roxas est naïf. Il découvre le monde et les émotions très lentement. Et Axel n’est pas vraiment le plus doué des professeurs…

Mais il se débrouille. Et même s’il n’a pas vraiment d’émotions, voir Roxas aussi heureux et enthousiaste à propos de tout… Ca réchauffe le « cœur ». 

Axel s’approche un peu de Roxas. 

-Mais soit. Parles-en à Xion. Il va falloir lui montrer l’endroit, sinon elle va jamais accepter.   
-Oui, tu as raison ! Je pourrais demander à Saix une mission avec elle là-bas… Propose Roxas  
-Et tu es sûr qu’il va accepter ? Insiste Axel  
-… Oui ?  
-On parle vraiment du même Saix ?  
-L’espoir fait vivre, Axel !   
-L’espoir ? Qui t’a appris…  
-C’est un proverbe que Xaldin m’a appris… Explique Roxas  
-Evidemment. Ca allait pas être Demyx. Reprend Axel

Il sourit, et fixe Roxas. 

Il ressemble à Ventus, c’est pour ça qu’il s’est rapproché de lui, au tout début… Mais maintenant, c’est bien de Roxas qu’il est proche. 

Roxas et son excitation, Roxas et son sourire, Roxas et son petit caractère, Roxas et sa force…

-…  
-Axel, pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ? Demande Roxas  
-Pour… Pour rien… 

Il se rapproche un petit peu. 

-Je voulais juste… Je sais pas, j’aime bien ce regard que tu as.   
-Tu me fais peur… Reprend Roxas  
-Roh, je vais pas te manger, t’inquiète pas ! Sourit Axel  
-…

Il s’approche encore un peu. Il sourit. Ce n’est pas un psychopathe, ni un agresseur ou quoi, il est juste… Curieux. Pourquoi Roxas le fascine ainsi ? 

Il n’est pas sensé avoir de cœur… Si ? 

-Axel… Fait Roxas  
-Promis je n’irais pas plus loin.   
-Pourquoi tu es si proche, j’ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Demande Roxas  
-Non… Tu…  
-Hey ! Salut !   
-OUAH !!!

Axel fait un bon de plusieurs mètres en arrière, et contre son gré, se met à rougir. Xion vient d’arriver, une glace à l’eau de mer à la main. 

-Euh… Vous allez bien ? Elle demande  
-Je sais pas, Axel est tout bizarre… Répond Roxas  
-Pourquoi tu es aussi rouge que tes cheveux ?  
-N-ne cherchez pas, d’accord ? Répond le pyromane

Axel se tourne, ne voulant pas regarder ses amis dans les yeux, et mord dans sa glace pour, il espère, se refroidir un peu. 

-Même moi je sais pas ce qui m’a pris. Répond Axel   
-D’accord… Souffle Roxas  
-Et si tu parlais à Xion de notre petite visite, Roxas ? Au lieu de parler de moi ?  
-Oh oui, tu as raison ! Xion, installe-toi, j’ai une proposition à te faire !   
-D’accord, je t’écoute ! Répond Xion

Au grand soulagement du rouge, ses deux amis se mettent à parler du monde des neiges, en oubliant la mésaventure arrivée plus tôt. 

Axel les regarde en souriant. Ils sont adorables, à parler comme ça, des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais Axel secoue la tête. Il n’a même pas de cœur, qu’est-ce qu’il va bien pouvoir faire ? 

Il continu de manger sa glace en silence. « L’espoir fait vivre ». Peut-être qu’un jour, lorsqu’ils auront un cœur…

Mais il secoue la tête. Peut-être bien qu’ils ne vont jamais reconstituer le Kingdom Hearts…

…

Mais peut être qu’un jour, si. Peut-être qu’ils vont pouvoir vivre ensemble, avec un cœur, et peut être même que Saix va arrêter d’être un psychopathe et enfin reparler à Axel comme avant ! 

Il sourit. 

-Axel ? Tu es encore perdu dans tes pensées ? Demande Xion  
-Ouais excuse-moi. Répond Axel

Il se retourne vers les autres. 

-Et alors, la proposition de Roxas, ça te plait ? Il reprend   
-Oui ! J’ai hâte d’y aller ! Sourit Xion  
-J’étais sûr que ça lui plairait aussi ! Affirme Roxas  
-Tant mieux ! 

Ils continuent à parler pendant un moment, regardant le coucher de soleil. Ensemble, en mangeant leur glace, paisibles. C’est une très belle journée, une de ces journées qui gonfle le cœur, qui donne de l’espoir… 

Une journée qui fait sentir le trio invincible. 

… Mais ce n’est que le jour 164.


	2. La paix... Enfin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est enfin terminé. Tout le monde est là, tout le monde va bien, et Xehanort est vaincu. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait. (PRIDE MONTH - Yuri - Namikai (Naminé X Kairi))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuri – Naminé X Kairi   
> Déclaration  
> Spoils : Fin de KH3, mais pas tout à fait. En fait je triche un peu… Mais j’expliquerais tout dans la note d’en bas.

-In you and I, there’s a new land… Chante la brune  
-Angels in flights… Souffle celle aux cheveux noirs   
-My sanctuary, my sanctuary, oh… Termine la blonde

Les trois jeunes filles se regardent en souriant. 

-Tout est tellement plus… Agréable, maintenant. Affirme Kairi 

Kairi regarde derrière elle. Axel-ou Lea, est ce que quelqu’un va savoir un jour ?-, Roxas, Saix-Isa ?- Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, Donald, Dingo, Riku, et Sora… 

Tout le monde est là. 

Tout est terminé. 

Sora est revenu.

Ils n’ont plus rien à craindre. 

Kairi se retourne vers ses amies. Naminé, qu’elle connaissait déjà après Illusiopolis, et Xion, sa… Alors… Sa simili, créée par Vexen d’après les souvenirs de Sora concernant Kairi ? 

C’est compliqué, et Kairi s’en fiche. Tout ce qu’elle sait, c’est qu’elles sont amies, désormais.

Elles sont à la plage, aux Iles du Destin. Certains jouent au frisbee, ou à la course… Mais Xion, Kairi et Naminé ramassent des coquillages sur la berge. 

Xion y tenait absolument. 

-Je n’arrive toujours pas à me faire à l’idée que… C’est terminé. Affirme Kairi  
-Moi non plus ! Sourit Xion. C’est si… Irréel.   
-J’ai l’impression que si je ferme les yeux, je serais à nouveau dans ton corps… Murmure Naminé. 

Les trois filles se sourient. Elles entendent les autres derrière elles. Sora a insisté : une immense fête pour une immense occasion. Et tout le monde a réussi à venir ! 

Il parait même que c’est Axel qui a insisté pour que Saix vienne. Il reste un peu en retrait, mais Roxas et Xion lui ont déjà pardonné. 

Le soleil commence déjà à se coucher. Tout est si… Paisible. 

-Kairi, tu vas bien ? 

Naminé attrape le visage de Kairi, pour le tourner. Kairi cligne un peu des yeux, et Naminé écarquille les siens. 

-Tu… Tu pleures ? Elle fait

Kairi secoue un peu la tête. 

-P-pardon, je ne peux pas m’en em…  
-PARDON ??? KAIRI PLEURE ???

Les filles se retournent. C’est un Sora complètement paniqué qui fonce vers elles. 

-Je vais régler ça tout de suite ! Il s’écrie  
-Qu… Sora ! 

Trop tard, Kairi se fait renverser en arrière par un Sora surexcité. 

-Ne pleure plus Kairi !   
-Kairi pleure ?! Lance Axel au loin  
-Oh non, ma pauvre… Murmure Aqua  
-Psss, c’est qui Kairi déjà ? Demande Ventus, se croyant discret, à Mickey  
-Ventus, je t’ai entendu ! Reprend Kairi   
-Interdiction de pleurer, c’est la fête aujourd’hui ! Affirme Sora

Tout le monde arrive vers la pauvre jeune fille, et la serre dans les bras. Même Xion et Naminé, qui allait relativement bien, se font entrainée là-dedans. 

Seul Saix (ou Isa ? Axel l’appelle Isa… Kairi est toujours si confuse…) est derrière, stoïque. En même temps il fait un pas de plus vers Kairi et il va souffrir. Kairi aimerait lui faire entièrement confiance, mais… Il a laissé Axel se prendre des milliers de lasers. Elle ne peut pas lui pardonner ça. 

De toute façon, la brune ne peut plus s’empêcher de sourire. 

-Merci, mais je vais bien ! Ce sont des larmes de joies !   
-Larmes de joies ou non, tu ne vas pas nous bouder pour un câlin quand même ! Affirme Sora  
-Mais non, idiot ! Tu sais que j’adore les câlins ! Reprend Kairi  
-Qui n’aime pas ça, en même temps ? Demande Roxas en souriant

Tous se mettent à rire, des rires francs comme Sora ou plus discrets comme celui de Terra. 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le soleil a presque complètement disparu. Ils se séparent tous de Kairi, et se redressent. 

-Bien ! A présent, partons faire la fête ! 

Sora est le premier à partir. Ce cher porteur de la Keyblade a décoré l’entièreté de l’ile pour faire la fête. Et à même aménagé une salle, un peu plus loin. 

A lui tout seul ! 

Ou presque, Riku ne le lâche plus.

Le groupe part vers l’intérieur de l’ile, vers la forêt. Kairi reste figée une seconde. 

-Kairi ? 

Elle tourne la tête. 

-Oui, Naminé ?   
-Tu viens ? C’est ta victoire aussi, après tout. 

Kairi sourit. 

-Bien sûr ! 

Elles se prennent la main, et partent toutes les deux pour rejoindre les autres. La fête ne fait que commencer ! 

Quelques heures plus tard

-Axel.   
-Non, Naminé, juste, non !   
-Axel.   
-Xion…  
-Axel.   
-NON ISA NE T’Y MET PAS TOI AUSSI !!!

Axel croise les bras, et commence à partir plus loin, l’air mécontent. 

-Si c’est comme ça, je vais tenir compagnie à Terra. Lui au moins est aimable !   
-Dit-il. Taquine Isa

Axel se met à grogner un peu. 

-Tu n’es pas censé être du côté des gentils maintenant ?   
-Oui. Mais j’ai le droit de rester honnête. Reprend Isa

Il sirote son café, l’air le plus tranquille possible. Axel le fixe une seconde. Puis regarde Xion, qui lui lance un regard suggestif. Puis regarde Naminé, qui elle, sourit en coin. Le pyromane soupire profondément. 

-Je vous hais.   
-Nous aussi, on t’aime ! Sourit Xion

Sur ce, Axel disparait pour rejoindre Terra. Ils se connaissent à peine, mais le rouge aime déjà l’embêter.

Naminé sourit à Xion et Isa.

-Vous me devez 20 munnies. Elle rappelle  
-Tsk. Je l’ai sur estimé. Peste Isa  
-Pareil… Je me souvenais que c’était un désastre, mais à ce point ? Certainement pas ! Reprend Xion

Naminé sourit. 

-Je vous l’avait dit qu’il n’allait pas se déclarer à Roxas ce soir !   
-Tiens, voilà tes munnies. Coupe Isa  
-Tiens. Reprend Xion

Les deux tendent deux petits sacs, que Naminé prend immédiatement. Elle les ouvre. Il y a bien 20 munnies dans chacun d’entre eux. 

-Merci ! Elle sourit  
-100 munnies que Riku ne va pas se déclarer ce soir. 

Kairi apparait de nulle part, et s’installe près de Naminé, l’air fatiguée. 

-Vraiment ? Mais ça se voit à des kilomètres qu’il est fou de Sora ! Affirme Xion  
-Je saaaais… Mes deux meilleurs amis sont des désastres…  
-Oh, je te comprends, crois-moi. Soupire Xion  
-Solidarité féminine ?   
-Solidarité féminine. 

Les deux se sourient. 

-Maintenant que vous le dites… Souffle Isa. Il est vrai que Sora et Riku sont presque plus évidents que Lea et Roxas.   
-Presque. Corrige Xion  
-Plus. Reprend Kairi

Isa sirote son café à nouveau. 

-100 munnies qu’il se déclare dans une semaine. Sourit Isa  
-100 munnies qu’il se déclare dans moins d’une semaine. Taquine Xion  
-Non, je ne vais pas risquer mon pari ici. Je vais garder mes 40 munnies. Reprend Naminé  
-Pari conclus ? Lance Isa

Kairi tend sa main. Isa et Xion lèvent la leur. 

-Pari conclus. Répond Kairi  
-Alors c’est fait. Sourit Isa

Un silence s’impose durant un long moment. Ce n’est pas un silence gênant. Isa reste tranquille, Xion regarde Axel taquiner Terra (et se faire recaler par Aqua), Kairi et Naminé se contente de de regarder les autres être heureux. Après toutes ces souffrances, cette joie est méritée. 

Et Naminé finit par se lever. 

-Kairi ? Je peux te parler en privé ? Elle demande

Kairi se tourne. 

-Bien sûr !   
-Viens, allons à la plage ! Reprend Naminé

Elle attrape la main de la brune, et les deux partent plus loin, vers le petit bout d’ile qui a accueilli Kairi, Riku et Sora durant leurs jeunes années. Elles disparaissent de la soirée, personne ne les remarque. 

-Pourquoi m’amener ici ? Demande Kairi  
-Eh bien, j’aimerais te dire quelque chose. Souffle Naminé 

Elle sourit, mais garde la tête tournée, pour ne pas affronter le regard de Kairi. 

-Je n’ai pas envie d’être aussi stupide que les garçons. Elle affirme  
-Hm ?   
-Puisque je suis restée dans ton cœur pendant… Si longtemps… Je crois que je te connais bien plus que tu ne te connais toi-même. 

Kairi reste en silence, regardant Naminé… Rougir de plus en plus. 

-C’était dur de rester en toi, mais… J’ai pu découvrir ta force intérieure. Ta détermination. Et même si… On va l’avouer, tu as beaucoup eu besoin d’aide, tu n’as jamais abandonné. Tu n’as jamais laissé tomber tes amis. Et ce courage… Fait qu-

Kairi en a assez entendu. Elle se penche, et dépose un rapide baiser sur la joue de Naminé. Ce qui fige cette dernière. 

-Moi aussi, je t’aime. 

Naminé rougit, et sourit. 

-Merci… Je ne suis pas vraiment très douée pour les déclarations. 

Elles se prennent la main. 

-J’espère que je vais apprendre à profiter de mon nouveau cœur… Avec toi. Affirme Naminé  
-Je serais ravie de t’apprendre comment faire ! Sourit Kairi

Elles se sourient, et rient même un peu. 

-Alors… Nous sortons ensemble ? Demande Naminé  
-Nous sortons ensemble ! Répond Kairi  
-Nous avons dépassés les garçons ! Comme quoi, ça sauve le monde, mais c’est pas capable de dire je t’aime !   
-Je me demande qui va se déclarer en premier. Souffle la brune

Elle recule un peu, et lève les yeux, pour réfléchir. 

-Je parie sur Riku. Reprend Kairi  
-Non. Axel est plus probable. Rétorque Naminé

Elles se mettent à rire. Qu’est ce que ces mecs ne sont pas doués…

-Nous devrions revenir à l’intérieur. Les autres vont se poser des questions. Affirme Kairi  
-Tu es sûre de ça ?   
-Pas vraiment. Mais je veux quand même annoncer la nouvelle à Sora. 

Gardant leur main l’une dans l’autre, elles repartent vers la place principale de la fête. Et en arrivant, Naminé remarque quelque chose, souriante. 

Isa et Xion les regardent attentivement, alors que Xion dépose un petit sac de toile dans la main d’Isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Et ainsi se termine le Two Shot sur KH de ce Pride Month ! Il n’y aura pas d’autres OS sur KH… Pas trop d’idées XD (ou ships hétéros)  
> Je vais vous confier une petite histoire. A la base, cet OS devait être… Du Naminé X Xion. Mais entre-temps, je me suis mise à avoir un autre ship avec Xion… Xion X Ienzo.   
> Tutut jugez pas mes ships ok ><  
> Et vu que fut un temps je shippait Sora X Roxas (avant que je ne connaisse 358/2 Days), alors c’est une auto ref ^^   
> Et puis… Je voulais écrire 1, sur KH, 2, sur Naminé. Doooooooonc… Voilà ?   
> Oh, et bien sûr ! L’explication du contexte !   
> Chuuuuuuuuuut la fin de KH3 n’a jamais existé c’est faux…  
> Non je plaisante.   
> En fait je sais. Nous savons TOUS que Sora va revenir. C’est juste obligé. Comme je croyais au retour de Terra et Roxas dur comme fer avec KH3 (sans avoir vu aucun trailer, je précise), je SAIS que Sora va revenir. Alors j’ai juste… Fait une coupure ? En gros ?   
> Oui ça reprend la scène post générique de KH3, à la plage, mais… Ils peuvent refaire cette scène lorsqu’ils récupèreront Sora. C’est plus ou moins une fin alternative, mais pas vraiment, puisque c’est une coupure.   
> Enfin.   
> J’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! La prochaine fois que je fais du KH… Ca sera sur mon ship ULTIME avec Axel… Avec un OC ! Vui vui ! Mais avant ça, je dois finir la première saison de ma fic d’Octopath ^^ (que je publierais sans aucun doute ici aussi, pour l'instant, elle n'est que sur Fanfiction.fr)  
> Demain, OS sur un jeux vidéo que j’ai déjà beaucoup, BEAUCOUP exploité XD   
> Bonne journée à tous !

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> TEAM AKUROKU !!!  
> Je sais qu’Akusai existe, mais le « tU me FaiS sEntIr cOmMe Si j’AvaIs Un coEur » C’EST PAS MAL DISONS (après je suis d’accord Isa craque sur Lea/Axel)  
> Enfin de toute manière mon ship ultime avec Axel c’est avec un de mes OC (wink wink une fic sortira un jour dessus wink wink)  
> Mais en tout cas j’aime vraiment beaucoup ce ship. Il est juste adorable… Et je dois avouer que j’ai envie de prendre 358/2 Days en grande partir à cause de ça ^^  
> (SPOILS 358) Oh, et pour le jour, j’AI FAIT DE MON MIEUX >< Chronologiquement c’est avant que Riku ne batte Xion et après leur jour de congé, et j’ai pris un jour ou il n’y a pas de mission pour rester relativement libre. En revanche s’il y a des gens qui ont joué à 358 et qui veulent me corriger, n’hésitez pas ! (FIN SPOIL)  
> Bref, j’espère que cet OS vous a plu ! Joyeux Anniversaire à ma petite amie ^^ J’espère que cet OS t’a encore plus plu que les autres !  
> Dernier petit truc, c’est écrit « mot spécial » au début de l’OS parce que j’ai demandé à des amis de me donner des mots et des chiffres pour me donner des idées pour certains OS ^^  
> Demain, jeux vidéo et tartelette !  
> Bonne journée à tous !


End file.
